


So What If The Lines Are Blurred?

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Series: The Journalist Chronicles [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alterous attraction, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff and Crack, Other, Pansexual Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: His subordinates were running around, trying to get our favourite journalist a spare boat. Smoker didn't give a shit.Nobody ruins Tashigi's sleep under Smoker's watch. No freaking body.[The story of how our favorite journalist was kicked into the sea in chapter one of Journalist Chronicles]





	

They weren't a couple. No matter the knowing looks the Marines on the ship gave them.

So what if they slept together on the same bed? Friends do that all the time. _Friends do that all the time, people!_

So what, after the the fiasco at Alabasta,Smoker had cuddled a crying Tashigi to sleep? Friends do that all the time. 

So what, when Tashigi had period cramps and Smoker had her call in sick and massaged her till she felt better? 

_Friends do that all the time._

So what if Tashigi had stayed all day at his side when he was poisoned with sea stone? So what if she had made the face of the perpetrator unrecognizable? People need to remember that swords have a will of their own too. 

So what if she had killed off her chances of promotion by sticking with the smoking vigilante? Friends stand by each other no matter what. 

So what if she was the only one who knew his weakness for small and cute things and his phobia for doctors? So what? 

_Friends did that all the time._

So what if friends spent whatever free time they had cuddling? So what if they were a bit too protective of the other? So what if either of them did not want to become a burden? 

So what if there were moments that they would just stare into each other's eyes? What if there were moments that they didn't want to let go? 

What ever! They would do whatever that is right! Whatever that feels right! (Even if it meant kicking a pervert journalist into the sea.) 

________________________________________________ 

It was one of those days of the month. Smoker found that Tashigi felt a whole lot better with a warm massage and bath. So using his Devil fruit, he turned their private bathroom into a steaming room and proceeded to massage Tashigi as he had always done. He had only be gone for a few minutes when it happened. 

So that's how our favorite journalist found a sleeping Tashigi naked. Too mesmerised by Tashigi's boobs (that she was fondling), she failed to notice Smoker, with a towel draped across his waist, approach her. 

"Another journalist sneaking up on board? You all are lucky you have protection of the World Government." He gruffed. 

Tashigi was blushing madly as the fingers played with her nipples. she could only cry, "Pervert!" before our favorite journalist was grabbed by the neck by Smoker. 

_In a normal fanfiction, Smoker is supposed to turn hard at the sight and try to will his member into place. Tashigi is supposed to suddenly realize how attractive he looks shirtless, rein in her feelings and remember that Smoker is her superior officer all the while as they forget the OC._

_That ain't happening.  
Sorry to disappoint, folks._

Because what did happen was that Smoker was pissed that someone has disturbed Tashigi's sleep. Said person was now drooling on his bare abs as he kicked her off deck. 

His subordinates were running around, trying to get our favourite journalist a spare boat. Smoker didn't give a shit. 

Nobody ruins Tashigi's sleep under Smoker's watch. No freaking body. 

To hell with labels! To hell with society's constraints! 

If Tashigi needed help he was going to give it to her,(and vice versa),even if it meant going down and dirty. 

_So what if the lines were blurred?_

_They were people who stand by each other no matter what._

_No matter what._

**Author's Note:**

> Alterous attraction, def:  
> Alterous is described as neither being (entirely/completely) platonic nor romantic, & is an attraction best described as wanting emotional closeness without necessarily being (at all or entirely) platonic &/or romantic, & is used in the place of -romantic or -platonic (so say bi-alterous instead of bi-romantic).
> 
> Someone can be both alterous & romantic &/or platonic & can have varying degrees on attraction, ultimately feel discomfort / unease / or just a sense of inaccuracy in calling it wholly romantic or platonic.
> 
> I can't believe that there is no tag for this!


End file.
